Many authorization systems require the use of an entity's legal name to grant an authorization request. However, sometimes better-known alias names, abbreviated names, and former names of the entity are used in an authorization request instead of the legal name of the entity. The use of such alternate entity names may be enough to grant the authorization request, if the authorization system is able to confidently and securely match the given alternate entity name with the legal name of the entity.
Distributed block chain networks can be an efficient and reliable mode of recording information, such as legal and alternate names of an entity. A block chain allows users to permanently record alternate names and new legal names (e.g., as the entity restructures or acquires other businesses) in a block chain that is associated with a legal name of the entity.
For these reasons and others, there is a need for improved processing of authorization requests by using a distributed block chain network.